


Just a Bite and I'm Yours

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: F/M, cannibal porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ives went into the bar that night, he meant only to pass a few hours before he disappeared on a nature retreat of sorts. The last thing he expected was Hiero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a cannibal fic and therefore includes some of the trapping of eating fellow human beings for sustenance. I should probably be concerned that it doesn’t bother me more, but I’m beyond that. It’s cannibal love, after all. There is blood and some small mention of cannibalistic behavior in this fic. If that does not suit you, have a nice day.

He’d been watching her from across the gloomy bar the entire night, ever since she’d tottered in on those ridiculously tall, red as fresh blood heels. She’d made her way to the bar, ordered some toxically fruity drink and sipped at it as wave after wave of slicked up would-be Casanovas approached her and were politely turned away. He hadn’t been particularly looking for a meal when he’d stopped in this little backwater town, arriving well sated on the few hikers he’d spent the weekend snacking on, but presented with this little treat he suddenly found himself hungry again. So he sat in the dark corner of the room sipping a very expensive scotch and watched her chew on an errant cherry stem and smile sweetly around the room as a cheesy country song blared over their heads. 

She smiled and crossed her legs on the backless bar stool and suddenly she was staring right back at him with those startlingly blue eyes. He held her gaze as he lifted his cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag, not sure if he was more surprised or pleased when she only flicked her tongue over her bottom lip and grinned at him. When she slid out of her seat and slinked her way toward him, he ground his cigarette out on the roughhewn tabletop before his chair and watched her approach. She was a tiny thing, petite yet curvy at the same time. She wore a clinging white halter dress that barely made it to mid thigh and her blonde as tow hair was pinned back from her face with a fully opened red rose tucked behind her ear. All in all she looked like a waifishly tasty salsa dancer as she prowled toward him. On a less confident woman it would certainly have looked ridiculous but as he couldn’t help tracing his eyes over her sinuous form, he decided it would work for the night.

“Hey there, darlin’,” she drawled down at him with a surprising southern twang and he couldn’t help the little twitch of his lips as she spoke. “I couldn’t help but notice you watching me.” 

“And I couldn’t help but notice how delicious you look wrapped up in that scrap of a dress.” He tipped his head down as he looked her over again, looking back up at her through his eyelashes and he could practically hear the little tremor that went through her. He wanted to stick his hand down the front of her panties and see how wet she was already. “Would you like to sit with me for a while and watch all the other men in the bar fume?”

But she stepped around the table until she stood over him, her knees just brushing his as she placed her hands on her slim hips. “Is there really any point?”

His only answer was to swig the last of his whiskey and rise from his chair, relishing the way she refused to allow him any personal space. He was going to enjoy startling her small store of bravado right out of her with his first more-than-a-nip bite of the evening. That was always his favorite. “Shall we go then?”

She licked her carmine red lips and snagged a finger through the space between two buttons of his untucked shirt, pulling him after her as she headed toward the exit. Once out on the main street he led her past streets full of darkened storefronts until they reached the small condo he’d rented for the month under the name of one of his many aliases. It was meant to be a vacation of sorts, a few weeks in a Rupert, Idaho at the base of the Rockies before he flew up to Jasper National Park to lose himself in nature for a few months. He’d grown tired of society, as he did every ten years or so and intended to hunt and fish and swim naked in the rivers for as long as it took to regain his inner peace. 

Once he’d gotten her inside and locked the door behind them he’d expected to have to spend at least an hour plying her with good wine and witty conversation before he would be permitted to even touch her. Much to his surprise and pleasure, when he had dropped his keys onto the small table beside the door and turned to find out where she’d gone it was to see her standing behind the puddled white pile of her dress, only a set of red silk panties and a bra hiding her most private areas from his ravenous gaze. So much milky pale skin was suddenly on display that he couldn’t decide where to begin. He wanted to slide his hands all over her, see if she felt as soft as she looked. He wanted to feel her tighten and convulse around his fingers, against his tongue, while she rode his cock. And as she stood there with her own fingers drifted over the taut skin of her stomach and that smug little smile on her pretty mouth, he knew he had to have her bucking, sweating and screaming under him as soon as was humanly possible. He strode quickly toward her with an inhuman growl building in the back of his throat, not stopping when he reached her to lift her up and hold her against him as he continued down the hall toward his bedroom. The fact that she only giggled in his ear and squirmed up his body to wrap her legs around his waist did nothing to help his dwindling self control. 

He all but shattered the door when he kicked it shut after he’d made it to the bedroom, groaning as he felt her latch gently onto his earlobe. Prying her away from him, he dropped her to the ground and spun her around, pulling her back against him with his hands on her hips. She only gave another breathy laugh, catching both of his hands in hers as they crept in opposite directions across her torso, one up and one down.

“Ah, ah, not so fast there, stranger.” She pulled his hands away from her body and would have stepped away if he hadn’t jerked her back against him and held her there with a hand splayed across her stomach. She only giggled—god, would she ever shut up?—and lifted one hand to push through the hair at the back of his head. “You think I fuck every random man I meet in a bar when I don’t even know his name?”

He dropped his head to her bare neck, his sensitive nose picking up hints of rosewater soap, adrenaline and the cigarette smoke left over from the bar. Slowly, gently he dipped his head until his mouth just brushed the place where her neck met her shoulder, thrilled when it sent a noticeable shudder through her petite frame. So she liked the tickle of his goatee, did she? The feeling of her perfectly manicured little fingernails digging into his scalp cut short his pleased chuckle into a groan. “Francis Ives,” he bit out.

“Well, it’s certainly nice to meet you, Francis,” she purred. As he lapped up the column of her pale throat, he felt her leg brush up along the outside of his and he realized that she was taking her shoes off. A pity really because he would have loved to bend her over the sturdy oak desk in the corner and hear them clicking against the floorboards while he plowed into her, but never let it be said that he’d made a woman uncomfortable for his own pleasure. He held her steady while she flicked open the clasp of one dainty stiletto and sunk a few inches in his embrace. She really was such a tiny little thing. He’d have no issue at all lifting her up against the wall and—he was distracted from his filthy thought by the sound of her shoe clattering against the floor and when she teetered in the effort to lift her other foot (she’d had a few of those dangerously fruity drinks, cranberry martinis or some such) he stepped back until he could fall back onto the bed and pull her into his lap. 

“And what is your name, my delectable little playmate?” he murmured against her ear in the hopes of occupying her from the hand that was currently creeping up her ribs. She didn’t do a thing to stop him but he paused just short of his goal to take another whiff of the heightening excitement coming off her in waves. “Or shall I just call you that? Delicious, mouthwatering, luscious little woman.”

“Oh, you’re a sweet talker aren’t you, hon? And, you know, usually flattery would get you just about everywhere,” she emphasized her words by starting up a slow grind of her hips that he was very much inclined to imitate, pressing her tight against his already rock hard cock with a groan muffled in her hair. “But I’m afraid that as much as I’d like to enjoy you thoroughly I just don’t think that’s a possibility.”

Oh, wonderful, he thought, she was starting to rethink. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d eaten first and… satisfied other needs after, but he’d rather hoped tonight would be the usual order of events. “And why is that? You seem to be enjoying yourself immensely just now. I know I am.”

“Well, as… pleasant as this is,” she paused to give a breathy gasp as his free hand finally made it’s way to her silk covered breast. “I’m afraid I don’t have the time to stay and play. Because seeing as you’ve already found me, I can’t imagine the others are far behind.”

“What are you—oof!” He’d begun to ask her what the devil she was talking about when suddenly a pointed little elbow struck him hard in the temple and he was left disappointingly bereft of his previous lapful of pretty blonde companion. When he glanced up to find her standing just before him it was only in time to shove himself backwards milliseconds before the scarlet blur that was her second high heel would have smashed into his skull. As it was, it still cut a deep gash across his cheek and he was forced to roll away toward the head of the bed when she brought her makeshift weapon down in an arc over her head, popping it through the thick duvet and into the mattress. He kicked out and managed to catch the same dainty shoulder he’d just been contemplating licking, sending her sprawling back against the wall opposite the bed. She’d clearly been rattled by the unexpected blow and was just pushing herself to stand, one hand groping out for anything she might swing at him when he shoved her back and pinned her against the wall, uncaring of the way her head jounced off the plaster or how the rose in her hair had broken at the stem and hung sadly beside her chin.

“That wasn’t very clever of you, sweetheart,” he hissed against the side of her face, his hands crushing hers in a tight grip and his hip holding her still inches off the ground to prevent escape. “Why would you go and ruin a nice bout of foreplay by trying to kill me? Now I’ll have to cut our evening short by returning the favor.”

“Then stop talking and do it!” She snapped, struggling with all of the strength in her body to free herself with the grand result of moving him no further than a centimeter at most. “Good lord in heaven, what kind of drugs are you on?!”

He gave a full-throated laugh as he watched her tug at first one arm then the other until she finally subsided into glaring up at him and panting, her breasts rising and falling in the most distracting way. If he wasn’t so annoyed that she’d just tried to shish kabob him with a shoe, he might find her own annoyance endearing.

“Drugs? Oh, my dear if you only knew.” The scent of her adrenaline had kicked up, mingling so deliciously with the rising spikes of fear that he had to drag his nose along the skin just below her left ear, where the scent grew strongest. “My own particular drug is completely natural and more potent than any chemical compound ever concocted in a filthy bathtub.”

“If you say you’ve found Jesus I’ll have to laugh at you, darlin’. Jesus ain’t never turned anyone into the hulk.” Though she was still trying to twist her hands free of his firm grip, she’d otherwise fallen still and was staring up at him with a steely look he’d never dreamed was hiding behind her sweet demeanor back when he’d first spotted her.

Ives couldn’t help but laugh again. “While I may be strong, I am neither green nor a rage monster. No, you see, I take my sustenance from the human body.” When she tugged particularly hard at one trapped hand and an audible pop issued from her wrist, she finally stopped struggling altogether. Now was as good a time as any to really get her scared. “I gain my strength from eating people.”

He pulled back to far enough to bring her face into view, hoping for the horror and tears to start soon. He always relished the tears. They tasted almost better than the people themselves did. But she only watched him curiously, quietly while he watched the wheels turning behind her delightful blue eyes. Any second now, her seeming calm would fracture and he would glimpse the bottled terror beneath. 

“Huh,” was her only response after a seeming eternity of silence. “Well, I’d never considered that.”  
He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. “You—“

“Do you cook them? How do they taste? And how does it make you stronger? What else does it do for you? Are you technically a vampire? And how do you—“

“Feigning interest in the murderous cannibal will do you no good in the long run. I’ll still eat you and enjoy every bite.” He was irritated when she laughed that musical, tinkling little laugh again.

“Feigning? Oh, honey. Since you’re not from the government after all I’ll have to let you in on the truth. I’m an assassin, darlin’. I kill people for a living.” She licked her lips lazily, a sort of mad glee lighting up her eyes. He wanted to own that madness. “And it’s a thrill and a half, isn’t it?”

She didn’t allow him time to answer, instead covering his mouth with hers in an eager kiss that he returned even as he gripped her wrists tighter. The struggle he expected, the little moan that issues from low in her throat was not. He jerked himself back to find her grinning and drowsy looking and for a moment he feared she’d thought him to be joking in his confession. Of course there were also the odd ones who believed themselves to be one with death or some such tripe. They dreamed of finding a secretly heart sore, lonely vampire that only needed their love to see the wrong of their ways. He snorted as he dropped the woman unceremoniously to the ground and pulled her stumbling across the room to the bed where he pulled her close again to wrap his arms about her and unlatch her bra.

“I’m still waiting to hear your name,” he reminded her as he slipped the straps down her arms and tossed the garment over his shoulder. She only fell back onto the mattress, drawing her knees up and parting her legs slightly. It was all the invitation he needed to strip off his pants and briefs before following her down and drape himself over her pliant form, dipping his head to lick at the skin over her left collarbone. “I guess we can do without it for the time being. It’s really only important that you have mine as I find myself thinking you will be a very vocal—Aah!”

He reared back with a shout, staring down at her in shock. Had she really just—but yes, her mouth was smeared with his blood. The little vixen had bitten him, had pulled a bite of skin and flesh between her plump lips and tore them from his body. Even as he watched she chewed the tasty morsel with a thoughtful expression, swallowing and tracing her startlingly pink tongue around her lips. 

“Hmm. A little chewy but I’m guessing that goes away when it’s cooked. Nice flavor though. Like a very juicy steak.” She eyed the small wound she’d inflicted with no small measure of pride and he knew the awe one his face was obvious when she giggled sweetly. “What? Did you think you were the only psychopath in America?”

Ives’ mouth crashed down on hers so forcefully that the little squeak she gave was lost in the resulting tangle of lips and teeth as he strove to lick up every trace of his blood left in her mouth. Her legs and arms wound about him like a lovely, pale as parchment little octopus. He wormed a hand between them to slip under the edge of her panties and groaned at the wetness and heat he found there. He tugged his fingers free again and wrapped his hand around the band that hugged her hips. There was only one question he had left.

“What is your name?” he growled against her mouth, feeling her nails on one hand digging into his skin while the other spread the blood welling up from his shoulder across his shoulder blade and down his spine. He needed a name for this wonder of a woman who tried to murder him and fuck him in the same night; who looked like an angel and a devil with blood and lipstick mingling on her lovely mouth; who surged up to meet him when he ground himself against her demandingly. “Tell me.”

She gave a husky laugh that turned into a choked moan when he bit down on the soft skin of her throat, just gently enough to keep from breaking through to the muscles he could feel fluttering just under the surface. “Hiero. I go by Hiero.”

“Hiero,” he repeated on a long exhale as he tore away the last flimsy barrier keeping them apart and guided himself home with a groan that was echoed back to him by her musical keen. “My Hiero.”

Bearing in mind her relatively fragile state, Ives managed to keep from thrusting too harshly or biting too hard, but only just. Each mouthful, each taste of her was more delicious than the last and it was a challenge not to open his mouth wide and devour her whole. The sounds, the tastes, the sight of her pushed into rapture by his own means was entirely intoxicating. Her glazed eyes gazed up at him with that same manic glee and he decided right then and there that he would keep her. He would feed her from his own hands, would see her grow strong and eternal before he stopped trying to stuff her with every new kill he made. This little treasure would not slip from his grasp like his first few attempts at turning another had. Hiero would stay with him, he would make sure of that, and they would fuck and kill together and be gods among the scurrying mortals that surrounded them like oblivious lambs about the wolves. 

Returning his focus to the present moment, he found Hiero tensed and clinging around him, whispering brokenly and desperately in his ear to finish her off, to let her cum. Already on the verge himself, he pressed a finger firmly against the little pink bud at her center and watched with rapt attention as she fell apart. It was but a few moments before he succumbed to the pull of her inner muscles clenching around him and spent himself in a few long hot bursts, pressed tight against her with his mouth hovering above her own, both of them seeming dazed by the intensity of their coupling.

In the aftermath they lay side by side, facing each other with no embarrassment. Ives found himself tracing a nonsensical pattern over the smooth skin between her hip and her shoulder while Hiero smiled drowsily and a clock ticked somewhere outside the slightly splintered bedroom door. When, eventually Ives saw his bedmate’s eyes slide shut and knew she’d slipped into a light sleep, he gave himself leave to slide just close enough to her that he could still see her face without going cross-eyed. His eyes moved over every feature of her face, from her delicately pointed chin to her sweet, wide forehead, pausing with a smirk at the swollen, red shock that was her mouth before traveling down over her unashamedly bare body. 

She was perfect. Trim but not emaciated little figure with perfectly round breasts that just filled his cupped hands and were even now beckoning him to suck and nibble them into pebbled little points. But he left her be to rest for a good hour and a half before he disturbed her again. When he woke her, it was with one finger stroking ever so lightly between her folds and his lips pressed against the shell of her ear so that he felt the first stirring as she came to.

She groped blindly with one hand until it reached his arm, just below his elbow, but she made no effort to pull him away from his current task, groaning appreciatively. “Seems you’re not much acquainted with the idea of beauty sleep.”

Having been plying her body for minutes before she woke and finding his fingers adequately slick, he pressed his first and ring fingers up into her, listening with a hunter’s focus to the catch in her breath at the movement. Neither spoke for a while, only the wet sounds of his pumping fingers and her gasps filling the air between them. Much as he found himself eager to see her come apart at the seams, he had a larger goal with this game.

“Sweet, sweet Hiero,” he whispered huskily, movements firm and deep as he thrust his fingers demandingly into her. “I have a proposition for you, my charming little killer.”

“Oh?” It came out as little more than a breath and when he dropped his face to nuzzle a few days unshaven face against her sensitive nipple, effectively scattering the rest of her snappy retort.

“Yes. I propose that you stay with me.” Her fingers tightened on his arm now, not hindering him but drawing him to a stop all the same. He held her eyes, refusing to be put off by the shock and confusion he found there. “Forever.”

“Wh- what?” her thick accent was accentuated even more by her arousal, until he could hardly understand her. “What do you mean stay with you?”

“I mean that I want you to stay with me,” it seemed entirely appropriate to emphasize his words with a few hard thrusts of his fingers. “I want you to accompany me wherever I may go, to hunt with me, to be mine.”

“I- I don’t—oh!” She interrupted herself with a moan as he redoubled his efforts, drawing one little pink nipple into his mouth and laving it with his tongue, determined to keep her unbalanced until he heard what he wanted to hear.

“Think, Hiero.” He slipped his other arm around beneath her to pinch and pull at her other nipple while his mouth was otherwise occupied with lipping up toward her own. “When have you ever met another like you? Another that takes pleasure in lesser beings pain? When have you met your equal? Because I believe that I have mine right here with me.”

“Francis…” The quavering sound had barely slipped past her lips before he covered them with a greedy kiss. His name had never sounded half so enticing as it did just then and he wanted to taste the word on her breath. After just a moment he felt her pushing feebly at his shoulder and subsided. “How can you ask that of a stranger that you brought home to fuck and kill and make into breakfast?”

“Oh, you are no stranger to me, love.” His thumb teased gently against the side of her clit and he watched her eyes slide closed and her head tip back as he alternated between rubbing and flicking the sensitive bud. “I know you very well. You’ve always been lonely. Just a bit off. Just that little bit too different to your peers growing up. And then you started craving things, getting strange urges. Things that you’d always been told were wrong. And even when you found others, people you thought could be your family and friends; they were never really like you. They were always scared, always on edge around you, or never took your seriously about your…. Interests. And they all ended up gone in the end.”

She was watching him now, her enormous blue eyes looking wetter than they had before and he knew he was getting through to her. In those eyes he could see all of the aching of a life spent isolated and convinced that she would always be alone. He could see the need for reassurance, for some sign that this would be what she’d always thought she could never have. Clearly he would have to work for a while to gain her trust. He was sure he wouldn’t mind devoting as long as she may need to make that happen.

“I know you, Hiero, and I’m asking you to stay.” 

There were a few tense moments while he watched the conflict play across her face; the hesitation battling her building climax for attention until her pretty brow furrowed in frustration as he gave another tug at her nipple. 

“But you don’t understand, Ives. There are people who would kill you just for being seen with me.” She sounded so urgent, poor thing. He couldn’t help the smirk that blossomed on his mouth as he pressed it to her cheek. He pumped his hand faster; thumb pressing more firmly against her clit until she gave a breathy cry. “I’m not supposed to be alive. If they find you with me—“

But it was no use now. She’d all but accepted him. Ives was a man who protected what was his and in his mind that was her now. But he needed to hear her acknowledge it herself before they moved forward so he continued to press and pull against her until she was clutching at him and making such sweetly desperate sounds that it was difficult to pull himself into check, to slow his pace until she protested loudly.

“Just say I can keep you, Hiero, and I’ll protect you.” Slipping his fingers free of her entirely earned him a disapproving glare and a graze of her bloodstained fingernails against his scalp though he ignored both to suck the digits clean of her juices. Once they tasted only of clean skin he dropped them again to tease her with, flicking and rubbing mercilessly. “I’ll take care of you and strip the skin from anyone that tries to harm you. Just say you’ll be mine. Say yes.”

Even as her hips jumped up to meet his fleeting touches, her expression still betrayed her hesitation. That was until he felt her slim fingers wrap around his half erect cock between them and gave one hard pump along his shaft. His eyes met hers as he plunged three fingers into her, mimicking her fast pace until they were each breathing harshly, striving against each other. Using the flush of her skin and the way her cries had lifted in pitch, he guessed that she was close and slowed his ministrations again, having to choke back a laugh when she groaned angrily and gave him a squeeze.

“Say yes,” he commanded on a growl, still unable to keep the grin from his face when she growled right back up at him.

“Yes, damn you!” She yanked him down for a deep kiss that was more teeth and tongues than lips and one that he was only too eager to return now that he’d had what he wanted. 

With just a few thrusts more, Ives had the pleasure of feeling her clamp down around his hand with a scream. Her hold on him faltered for a second before it tightened and suddenly she was jerking him with a frenzy that startled him. When he came, he leaned across her and bot the skin of her shoulder to muffle his moan. Afterward, it seemed like the most natural thing to keep biting, to pull the little circle of skin into his mouth and worry it until it began to darken with a lovely bruise.

“Is this the part where you decide to eat me anyway?” The tremor in her voice belied her casual tone and he knew she wasn’t entirely joking, even as she still shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“No, sweet, never. But I would have everyone who lays eyes on you know that you’re spoken for.” If it was possible to purr, Ives was sure he would have done so as he stroked a finger across the bite mark. Yes, it would do very well.

“In that case.” Hiero used the hand still in his hair to pull his head to the side and latched onto the base of his throat with her sharp teeth, sucking hard enough to sting as he petted her tangled hair, pulling bobby pins from the matted curls as he came across them. The look in her sleepy eyes when she drew back made him want to kiss her again but he only rolled onto his back and pulled her close, running a hand over the length of her naked back until she had all but drifted off.

“Tell me, Hiero, how do you feel about Canada?” The only response was a low murmur and he pressed his nose into her hair to gather the floral scent of it while she slept. In the morning he would heat a pan of thick human meat bacon strips to feed her, they would clean themselves up (most assuredly getting sidetracked for a while as they showered) and he would take her to collect her things from wherever she was staying and they would leave. Whoever she thought was after her would get a nasty shock if they followed. He would secret her away among the trees and mountains and treat her like the queen she was born to be. 

After one hundred and fifty odd years of wandering and waiting and searching he’d found someone who could see the beauty, the animal nature of his lifestyle. He could see now, feeling the soft breaths that puffed against his chest and the way that she draped herself over him that Hiero had already come to trust him. In time he would prove his loyalty and his love. She would know how treasured she was, how rare and perfect he thought her. And when their first child was born, as was inevitable for (soon to be) two ridiculously fertile beings, he would be the most attentive father and husband he could. Perhaps he’d even allow the midwife to live after she delivered their baby, as a show of goodwill. Of course, he could always just turn her into the recovery meal for Hiero. He’d have to wait and see how he felt on the day. But now, it was enough to kiss the silky hair at the crown of his sleeping lovers head and settle down to rest with her on the ruined sheets.


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake chapter that is purely PWP. Written for thestraggletag because I compromised her mental wellbeing.

Hiero held her breath as she leaned against the wide trunk of a tree, tilting her head slightly to the right to listen to the sounds around her. He’d been training her to distinguish natural sounds; the trickling of water, the creak of tall trees swaying in the wind, the native birdcalls and such. Hearing nothing besides the contented cooing of a pair of mourning doves somewhere above her head, she relaxed and stepped away from the tree. Pine needles prickled the bottoms of her bare feet as she walked and some clung to her skin with pine sap but she didn’t mind. She wouldn’t have pegged herself for an outdoorsy person but then again, she’d never pegged herself for a cannibal either and that came to her easily enough. The air was cool and clean as she took a deep breath and it smelled faintly of rotted wood and something she couldn’t define. Ives had told her the wilderness suited her, called her a forest sprite. But then again, she recalled with a smile, she’d been naked and teasing him by drawing a ridged leaf across her breasts. 

The sound of a twig snapping reached her and she froze, realizing that the doves had gone silent. There was a predator nearby. A wide grin spread across her face as she sprinted away, a ghostly chuckle following in her wake. She darted left and right at random, hoping to slow the inevitable capture. She knew he was toying with her when a hand brushed across her lower back but disappeared by the time she twisted to look behind her. He made passes behind and behind her, moving closer every time until she could see him out of the corner of her eye. She knew she couldn’t win this game, but she could use his own predictable strategies against him. She’d noticed his inclination to tackle her, and when he moved to do so now she ducked as low as she could. It was impossible to stifle her sputtering laughter as she dashed off in the opposite direction.

He caught her less than a minute later, hooking his arms about her waist and spinning her about until her back met the rough face of an exposed rock taller than her petite stature by half. He held her pressed firmly against him as he dropped his mouth to hover over her hammering pulse.

“So, I suppose you got my note?” she panted, and bit her lip. Good lord in heaven, he smelled so good. Like sex and meat and psychosis. She felt herself clench around nothing in response to it and struggled not to squirm against him when his hold loosened and one of his hands disappeared. When a folded piece of paper appeared beneath her nose she grinned and took it from him, crumpling it up and dropping it to the ground. She knew perfectly well what it said.

If you can catch me, you can have me.

It appeared to have had the desired effect if the rock hard weight resting against her stomach was any indication. She draped her arms around his shoulders, trying to appear casual even as she was still half out of breath. 

“Mm,” he hummed and dipped his head even closer until the neatly trimmed hairs of his mustache just grazed the skin of her throat, chuckling roughly when her knees promptly buckled. “Though I believe the interesting question now is what I’ll do with you now I’ve caught you.”

His hands slipped to her waist and began to lift her from the ground and she sighed despite herself. He could (and had) easily lift her over his head with very little effort and the thought of the possibilities of that strength and what else he could do with it practically had her mouth watering. She wasn’t ready to stop playing quite yet, though.

“You won’t even give a girl a second chance?” She pouted and drew one perfectly manicured nail across his back, applying enough pressure to make him shiver and buck his hips against her. “I nearly lost you once.”

He scoffed his disagreement. “You barely dodged me, Hiero. Hardly ‘losing’ me.”

“What, are you afraid I’m gonna win if you let me try again? I am getting better at this, you know. Maybe you’re not as good as you think you are.” She giggled when he growled a warning at her, but she knew she’d won when he lowered her back to the ground. 

“One more chance, then, and only one. And I’ll be taking at least a part of my reward now.” His hands slipped under the waistband of her loose-fitting yoga pants and pushed them down until they slid to the ground, followed by her shirt and comfortable, cotton bra. When she was left standing in just her panties, he looked her over with a hot look in his eyes. She waited for him to change his mind and step closer or move aside and let her by. “Shall I count to one hundred?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll only need a 20 second head start,” she teased, smiling as sweetly as possible while she stood naked and incredibly turned on in front of her lover. “Maybe even 10.”

Her breath gusted out of her when he pushed her back against the rock at her back, unforgiving ridges of stone digging into her bare skin. She knew what he would do, and she grinned insolently up at him as one finger edged its way beneath the elastic of her underwear and through her folds, finding her wet and waiting.

“Don’t get cocky, love. I could still break you if I liked. You’ve only been playing at cannibal for a month. I was eating human flesh while your grandfather was still shitting in diapers,” the words were hissed and tense, contradicting the gentle, fleeting brushes around her clit. He watched her with hooded eyes as he continued to flick and rub around the little bud until she was stifling little keening cries. Then the touch disappeared entirely.

She opened her eyes to protest and found him pulling the digit between his lips, sucking it clean without blinking once. Then he spun her away from the rock and pushed her out into the trees, leaving her with a stinging slap to the rear and a whispered ‘run!’.

She felt fuzzy and slow, the blood flooding into her pelvis making her feel swollen and achy as she ran. The cool air rushing against her skin did not help either, coaxing her nipples into painfully tight points. He’d disoriented her by leaving her just short of an orgasm and thrown her off by taking her clothes but she was determined to make him work to catch her. Ives was faster and stronger, to be sure, and he had the instincts of a mountain lion when hunting, but she was small and quiet. If he was a mountain lion, she was a fox, and she would go to ground.

It was easy to find a tree with a few branches within reach of the ground, and she began to climb as quickly as she could without dislodging any debris that would give her away. Once safely ensconced in the greenery of a crooked cottonwood tree, she drew her feet up onto the branch she sat on and paused to listen. She couldn’t hear anything, but that was no indication of where Ives was. He could be a mile away or he could be just over the next hill and she would not know until it was too late. Realizing that she could never hide her trail as well as she’d like, another idea struck her and she shimmied out of her panties and climbed carefully out toward the end of the branch. Taking the time to determine a clear path to the ground, she bunched up the discarded underwear and threw them out in an arc away from her hiding place, allowing herself a flash of victory as she crawled back to the trunk of the tree, pressing her back to the bark and sitting as still as possible.

He appeared without a sound, not even a breath of wind to betray him. He was just there, naked as she was, crouching down beside the dark ball and lifting it to his nose. He inhaled the scent lingering on the black fabric like it was the sweetest smell he’d ever encountered. One hand fisted around his prize while the other reached out to touch something she couldn’t see. Then he was off, striding quickly and silently through the fallen leaves. She hurried to clamber back to the ground and follow him, allowing him to get far enough ahead that she lost sight of him a few times, though she could spot the signs of where he’d passed through if she looked. Apparently he was less concerned about his trail now that he thought he had found hers. She stalked him for ten minutes, slowly closing the gap every time he paused to check his progress until she was pressed against a tree trunk only a few yards behind him.

He stood up and set his hands on his hips and for a moment she was sorely tempted to dart out and take a nip at his delicious backside but she restrained herself long enough to realize that he’d lost his trail. Now was her chance to pounce. She’d practiced her quiet walking most of the morning, the careful placement of the feet, the transfer of the weight from the outside corner of the toes to the inside to the heels. She put all of her concentration into it now, creeping forward until she was close enough to launch herself at his back, ready to relish his surprise. As she sailed toward him, though, he twisted around and caught her, using her momentum to bear her to the ground and pinning her hands to the ground my her head. They lay together for a few quiet moments before he spoke.

“It would appear that I’ve caught you again, sweetling.” His smile as he bent his head to nuzzle at her collarbone was smug, though his hold on her hands conveyed his sense of absolute victory.

“I thought I was doing pretty well!” She pouted and kicked her foot against the ground, though she tilted her head to allow him to nibble his way up the column of her throat.

“You did very well, really,” he assured her, releasing her wrists in favor of bringing his hands to her breasts, which practically sang out at the contact. The black lace of her panties was knotted around his palm as he brushed it over her right nipple and she gasped at the deliciously scratchy feeling.

“Then how did you know?”

“Oh, sweet Hiero,” he chuckled as if she’d said something very funny. He moved down her body until he could reach her nipples with his mouth, his hands wrapping possessively around her hips as he distracted her from her own question with his touches. “I could smell you.”

Before she could ask for clarification he’d prowled down her body and settled himself between her legs, hooking his arms around her thighs as he stared down at the glistening pink skin there. Hiero held her breath as he looked up at her as he flared his nostrils and breathed her in. 

“One of the many benefits of our lifestyle, you see. A heightened sense of smell. I knew where you were as soon as I made it within a few hundred feet of you.” He turned his head to kiss the inside of her right thigh with a smile. “Speaking of which.”

Hiero let out a strangled laugh as he finally licked his way into her and set to unraveling her mind. She was still upset, though, even as she felt herself quickly racing toward a shattering orgasm. She was more than glad to shut her eyes and let it happen. “Y- you cheated! How very- ah! How very ungentlemanly of you, FranCIS!”

Her voice hitched as his lips plucked at her clit, sucking at it until her hips jumped up toward him. Then he stopped touching her entirely. Her eyes flew open with a cry of protest and she found him holding himself above her. No amount of tugging and wriggling would convince him to return to his task and she finally slapped her open palm against his shoulder, falling still and glaring up at him.

“I used the knowledge I possess to win the game you were foolish enough to start. How is that cheating?” As he spoke he knelt over her, lifting her by the hips and flipping her onto her stomach. When she moved to raise herself onto her hands and knees, he simply pressed a hand to the small of her back to keep her down. He lowered himself over her with his thighs outside of hers and reached down to position himself at her entrance. “And it’s had the desired effect, hasn’t it? You’ll never question my hunting skills again, will you, love?”  
She shook her head furiously, her neat little blonde pin curls bouncing wildly behind her head. 

“Good,” he growled, and shoved himself in her to the hilt. He set a fast pace, jerking his hips every now and then to hear the sweet gasp that would escape her lips. 

The pressure of her closed thighs made her pussy almost unbearably tight and he shuddered as she clenched around him, struggling to shift her hips and gain a bit of friction. He pressed his hand harder against her back to deny her and sped up his pace, giving her short, sharp thrusts that would not give her the satisfaction she wanted. Her fingers drew through the thick cover of leaves beneath her, clawing the rotted vegetation to pieces with her newfound strength. His orgasm surprised him when it came; he’d been so intent on denying Hiero hers that he hadn’t realized how close he was himself. He leaned forward over her on his elbows and buried himself as deep as he could as a lightning bolt shot down his spine, hearing her disappointed little moan over the ringing in his head. After only a few moments rest he moved away and stood up, reaching down to courteously help her up as well. She was scowling adorably and he couldn’t help but laugh and pull her close for a kiss. 

“Never fear, my Hiero. I’ll let you cum when we’ve made it back to the cabin.” He turned and began to stride back toward the cabin, remembering their scattered clothing with a flicker of amusement. Some poor backpackers would find a trail of clothing like a trail of breadcrumbs in the most depraved fairy tale of all time. “That is, if you’ve learned your lesson?”

She jumped at him from behind but rather than throw him off balance, her legs tightened around his waist and her arms cinched around his throat. He smiled and pulled her legs higher, wrapping his hands under her thighs. For all that she’d murdered more people than she could recount to tell him of, his Hiero was still such an innocent at times.

“I suppose I have, darlin’. As long as you intend to finish what you started.” One dainty little fingernail dug into the center of his chest until his skin broke and a trickle of blood welled up onto her fingertip, lapped up by her eager mouth with the most obscene little noise. Ives nudged his head against hers and lengthened his steps until he was jogging, eager to get home and begin her torment all over again. He’d said he’d let her cum, but not when. She was only beginning to learn this lesson.


End file.
